Sometimes You Don't Heal Overtime
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Aisha has hurt since she left the others. Aisha and her siblings starting to have issues and Aisha is losing it again after everything she had fixed. Will Rocky forgive Aisha? Who will save Aisha now? Can Aisha live again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual Power Rangers.**

**Claimer: This my story line, Nadia, Logan, Maria, Emma, Emily, Edmund, Sarah, Jacob, Misty, Ryan, George, Rosa, Kevin, Jean, Rachel, Peter, Lydia, Dean, Tony, Sister Mary and Hannah.**

**Warning**: This is a very mature story so if you aren't mature don't read. Some references to drinking. Try to be mature as more chapter come out.

"**Sometimes you Don't Heal Overtime,"**

**Chapter 1 "Back To Angel Grove, California,"**

Aisha's younger siblings Nadia and Logan were growing up so fast.

Aisha now twenty one misses her old friends. Nadia at nineteen and going to Angel Grove Music Academy. Logan at eighteen and now going to Angel Gove Cooking Academy.

Aisha, Nadia and Logan lived in a poor part of Angel Gove and in a very old apartment building.

It had been two months since they had arrived back into Angel Grove from Kenya.

Aisha got up out of bed, took a shower and got dressed.

Aisha pulled out a shoe box. Aisha remembered telling Nadia and Logan that she had lived two lives and had been a ranger. Nadia also knew that Aisha just wanted to see her old team again. She wanted to say sorry to Rocky so much. Adam wrote to her saying how much she hurt him. How Rocky had trouble even focusing on Marshal Arts, the one thing Rocky loves. Aisha's heart stopped beating when Tanya told her what happened to Rocky. Aisha was so happy when Adam told her Rocky was okay and was doing Marshal Arts again. Aisha often wondered why only Tanya and Adam had her address.

(Later That Morning)

The phone rings and Aisha picks it up.

"Sis, Nadia is missing. She didn't report to class and she didn't come home last night," said Logan.

Aisha's heart stopped as she ran into her sister's bedroom to find the bed made and no sign of her sister.

Then a banging on the door broke to silence. Aisha looked out and saw a member of an African gang out there.

Aisha grabbed her cell phone and locked herself into the bathroom.

Aisha called Tanya hoping Adam was with her.

"Hello," said Tanya.

"Tanya it's Aisha. I've been in Angel Grove for two months doing random jobs for money but my little sister is missing. And a gang from Africa is fallowing me and one is outside my appetent door. I got to admitted I'm terrified," said Aisha.

"Slow down," said Tanya.

"See me sister Nadia, she is going to collage at Angel Grove Music Academy. My brother Logan who is going to Angel Grove Cooking Academy right next door just called me and told me she didn't come home last night or report to school. My sister loves music and dancing," said Aisha almost in tears taking out a gun "and now having a gang member outside my door,".

(Tanya's House)

Tanya dropped her cell phone on the floor making Adam walk into the kitchen.

"What? Who? Why," asked Tanya picking up the phone.

"There is a African gang that hunts down people that leave Africa and kill them off," said Aisha in tears for the first time since she was a little girl.

"Adam," said Tanya.

"Yes," said Adam.

"We need to get to Aisha now. She is in trouble and she doesn't live a good part of town," said Tanya almost panicked.

Adam grabbed the keys.

"Aisha don't leave the bathroom. We are coming me and Adam. After we save you we'll look for your sister," said Tanya.

"Hurry before the apartment door let's go," cried Aisha.

(Ten Minuets Later At Aisha's Apartment)

Adam raced up the stairs fallowed by Tanya.

Adam threw the very big guy into a wall causing a lady to come out and race back inside.

"Adam don't kill him," said Tanya.

"Just call the police," said Adam dogging a punch.

Tanya called 911.

Soon the police arrested the man and thanked Adam without questions knowing this guy was to dangerous for that small talk right now.

"Aisha, it's Tanya. It's safe now. You can opened the door," said Tanya.

(Inside Aisha Apartment)

Aisha didn't put her gun down and looked out the peek hole and saw Adam and Tanya and put the gun down then opened the door.

"I'm out!" yelled a man with brown hair and brown eyes with three five year olds looking out behind him.

"Jacob it's alright. Go back inside," said Aisha.

"Sorry," said Jacob."Go on kids," said Aisha urging the little kids back into the apartment.

Adam and Tanya came.

"You would have used that?" asked Adam more surprised then a question."Yes, I know how. I've killed one person by gun in self protection," said Aisha.

Adam could see Aisha was much more mature physically and mentally.

"How old is your sister?" asked Tanya.

"Nineteen," said Aisha.

"Is it possible she is with a guy?" asked Adam.

"No she would tell me, at less I think," said Aisha.

Logan called Aisha again.

"Sis, I found our sister kissing a guy," said Logan.

Aisha frowned but knew she couldn't run from it.

"Tell Nadia don't me stupid and ruin her life like mom did," said Aisha hanging but it clearing made and upset.

''Adam you were right. When I asked her last weeks she lied to me," said Aisha still mad.

"Maybe she didn't want you to be mad," said Adam.

"I wouldn't have if she didn't lie, hide it and not tell me she wasn't coming home," said Aisha then having a sudden hang in heart "I've tried so hard to keep the family together and then Nadia pulls this on me,".

Aisha then started to cry.

Adam knew family was very important to Aisha.

Tanya hugged Aisha.

"Sometimes other don't understand how hard you work. Trust me rangers have said bad things and we shut them up," said Tanya.

"I know but it's different when you've tried so hard to help your own family and they push you away for another," said Aisha.

Adam knew that it also hurt Aisha to back in Angel Grove.

Tanya decided to use the bathroom and leaving the town friends alone.

"Adam, I wished I had came back over and over but I know in my heart I had too," said Aisha.

"I've forgiven you but Rocky is a different story," said Adam.

"I know I hurt him but I knew I can't just come right back after leaving. I did bring you and Tanya together," said Aisha suddenly stopping.

A bullet shattered the glass of one of her windows.

Aisha screamed as she protected her neck then stood up.

"Aisha?" said Adam.

Aisha didn't respond.

Adam caught Aisha as she fell.

Tanya came out shocked.

Adam laid Aisha's down on the couch realizing she had been shot by another person.

Tanya tried to see how bad it was and too keep Aisha alive.

Adam called 911.

"Paramedics are coming," said Tanya.

Aisha could hear Tanya and tried to stay clam even though she knew she was bleeding.

Paramedics raced to the hospital.

(Please Review: This is the start of my MM stories. Some Rocky/Aisha later. Then some Aisha/Zack. No cheating!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the actual Power Rangers.

**Claimer:** This my story line, Nadia, Logan, Maria, Emma, Emily, Edmund, Sarah, Jacob, Misty, Ryan, George, Rosa, Kevin, Jean, Rachel, Peter, Lydia, Dean, Tony, Sister Mary and Hannah. The MBC, doesn't exist.

**Warning: **This is a very mature story so if you aren't mature don't read. Some references to drinking. Try to be mature as more chapter come out. Some language will be now used but for good reason. I have warned you so no complaining.

"**Sometimes you Don't Heal Overtime,"**

**Chapter 2 "The Secret I Never Knew About,"**

(Adam's Car)

"Aisha, Zordon saved your life. You healed and you are coming with us to meet Rocky," said Adam.

"Adam, why now?" asked Aisha.

"Because your brother is meeting us at Ernie's Place and Rocky is there," said Adam.

Aisha was mad and sat there with her arms across her chest.

(Ernie's Place)

Adam had to force Aisha out of the car then made her wait outside.

"Rocky. Aisha's back and is here," said Adam.

Rocky eyes were confused.

Adam made Aisha come indoors and forced her to come by Rocky then Adam left her.

"Did Adam force you to come?" asked Rocky.

"No, I didn't know where I was going. Had a little accident and I can't remember what happened after it," said Aisha.

"What do you mean?" asked Rocky.

"Just got shoot…" said Aisha.

Rocky got furious.

"Cool it. You can't change it," said Aisha.

"Why did you come back?" asked Rocky.

"For my little sister, Nadia, and my little brother, Logan," said Aisha.

"Aisha, we need to talk about us," said Rocky.

"I know that is why I wanted to avoid this," said Aisha.

"What is the deal with us?" asked Rocky.

"Let's just be friends. Don't get me wrong you are a good boyfriend. It's just better that way," said Aisha."Okay, friend," said Rocky.

Adam came back with some soda.

"Everything okay?" asked Adam.

"Everything perfect, like it should be," said Aisha.

"Three buds back together," said Rocky pulling Aisha and Adam into a group hug.

Logan showed up and Aisha pulled out of the hug.

"Nadia, called and wants to talk to you. She says she is sorry and is hurting but I don't buy it but it is your choice what to do," said Logan handing his cell phone to Aisha as she walked away from the boys.

"Aisha, it's Nadia. Please forgive me," said Nadia in tears.

"I do forgive you but Logan won't," said Aisha.

"I know," said Nadia half crying.

"What is the matter?" asked Aisha.

"I found out I was pregnant. The protection we used was a fake and I told my boyfriend and he broke up with me and told me to get out," sobbed Nadia.

"Can you go and live with any of your other friends?" asked Aisha.

"I am," said Nadia.

"Okay, so get a part time job that you don't do heavy work and work on school," said Aisha.

"I'm scared," said Nadia.

"I'll be hear for you," said Aisha "forever and always, I'll be here until the day I die,".

Nadia stopped crying.

"Thank you, sis," said Nadia.

"What was the name of the pills you used?" asked Aisha.

" MBC, Miracle Birth Control, supposedly the best" said Nadia.

Aisha said nothing but remembered she had used the same brand while her and Rocky were together.

"I need to go," said Aisha.

"Bye," said Nadia.

"Bye," said Aisha then hanging up.

Aisha gave Logan his phone but got out hers and walked away from the boys again.

Adam decided to leave, leaving Aisha with her brother and Rocky.

Aisha called her parents knowing that her grandparents and parents would be all together since it was Tuesday and that is what they do on Tuesdays.

"Hello, Aisha," said Aisha's mother.

"Hello, mom is grandma there?" asked Aisha.

"Here," said Aisha's mother not offended her daughter didn't speak to her.

"Hello, dear," said Aisha's grandmother.

"Grandma, I have a question that I need the real answer to," said Aisha "Are you in privacy?".

"Ask away, I'm in your old bedroom," said Aisha's grandma.

"When I got in that car crash, was I pregnant?" asked Aisha.

"I hoped this wasn't what you were going to ask," said Aisha grandma "but yes,"."What happened to the kid or kids?" asked Aisha."We had a to surgery have the twins because you were in a state they wouldn't make it or you wouldn't make it. Your mother against my will, your grandpa and your dad's put them up for adoption to America without your permission," said Aisha's grandma.

"You know that boy named Rocky, I told you about. He is the father and I just found him again," said Aisha almost in tears.

"You poor girl," said Aisha's grandma.

"Nadia used the same birth control I did when I got pregnant and now she is pregnant and her boyfriend broke up with her and kicked her out. She is living with another friend now," said Aisha almost in tear.

"The twins were sent to a orphanage in Los Angeles," said Aisha's grandma.

"I'm getting them back for their father," said Aisha.

"That's the Campbell spirit. And I'll put your mom back on line so you can yell at her," said Aisha's grandma.

Aisha loved her grandma and how much she didn't like Aisha's mom.

"So, what up?" asked Aisha's mom.

"You lied to me! You had no right to take my kids away from me! How could you do that to me? I never had a good relationship with you and now it is nothing! Didn't you think about their father or me!" yelled Aisha who had moved into the girls bathroom.

"Dear, I did what I thought was best," said Aisha's mom.

"No you didn't! You did it because you didn't want to be a grandma! Or for me to have kids! Your selfish low person! How can I call you my mother? I may sound like a bitch, but oh well!" yelled Aisha.

"How dare you," said Aisha's mother.

"Have fun, without your kids!" yelled Aisha hanging up.

Aisha was now crying almost sobbing.

(By The Juice Bar)

"What's the matter?" asked Logan.

"Logan, please," said Aisha.

Logan went into his car but didn't leave.

"What's the matter?" asked Rocky, who hated when Aisha cried.

"I need to tell you a secret I didn't even know about," cried Aisha.

"Sha, you don't have to," said Rocky.

"Yes, I do," said Aisha holding back tears.

"I got in a car accident nine months after I had left. I didn't know I was pregnant. Doctors had to remove twins, our twins, because if they didn't they would die and so would have I. My mother against everyone else in my family but them up in adoption in LA," cried Aisha.

"Are you sure they are mine?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, you're the only man I've slept with," cried Aisha.

"Alright," said Rocky trying to stay calm.

"Do you want to see if I can get them back? I'll take care of them. I promise, you can still be there mom," said Rocky.

Aisha eyes where surprised.

"They are my kids too," said Rocky.

"What if I go into another relationship? What do I tell them?" asked Aisha.

"Well, they'll understand. If they are like us, they will. He'll have to deal with you having kids with another man and we will share them without a court order," said Rocky.''I can't thank you enough," said Aisha still crying.

"Please stop crying," said Rocky almost in a plea.

"The originals would be talking about this forever," said Rocky making Aisha laugh.

Aisha wiped up her tears with a napkin.

An tall blond haired woman walked up to Rocky and Aisha.

"Aisha? Rocky?" said the woman with a heavy Australian accent.

"Kat?" said Aisha and Rocky in unison.

"Rocky, I knew you were here when you didn't have students at the Dojo you own with Adam. Aisha when did you get here?" asked Kat.

"Two months ago. I've lived in my own world. I just got a job as an veterinary assistant but I may be able to become a vet," said Aisha.

"Are you together?" asked Kat.

"No, we were but now we are just friends," said Aisha.

"I thought you two stood a chance. Sorry, you know three of originals spreading rumors. Actually Zack stopped hanging with them because of their big moths and has been hanging with us replacements. Zackary and Adam are now getting along. Isn't Zack thinking about joining you and Adam. Starting up a dance studio in your dojo?" said Kat.

"Yes," said Rocky.

"Next time you see them tell them for me. But tell them this is you not me. They better shut their fat mouth because I'll make sure they won't have a mouth soon," said Aisha.

"You can say it now," said Kat seeing Jason, Trini and Kim walk over.

"What are you doing her together?" asked Trini.

Rocky wasn't going to let Aisha do this alone.''Leave her alone," said Rocky.

"I'm so scared," said Jason.

"Shut up," said Aisha.

Jason looked surprised at Aisha she had spoke that way to him.

"You want a fight. I'll give you one," said Aisha.

Kat sides with Rocky and Aisha.

"I'll tell you a few things. I got an veterinary degree and I just got a job as an veterinary assistant. My little brother and sister wanted to leave Africa so I paid for their vistas for here. I was able to get my citizenship back in the last two months I've been here using random jobs to make money waiting for the call saying I was hired," said Aisha.

"My little sister, Nadia, found you she is pregnant after her boyfriend leaves her for that very reason and I will do my best to help her. I had an African gang trying to kill me. I just got shot by them and luckily I lived because Adam and Tanya were in my apartment when it happened. So you just shut your mouths or will shut them for you," said Aisha without any fear.

Jason, Kim and Trini were shocked.

"Sha, we have to head to LA," said Rocky.

"Kat want to join us in our search?" said Aisha.

Rocky knew Aisha was going to shock the three Originals silly.

"Sure," said Kat.

"But for what?" asked Kat.

"Our kids that my mom but for adoption without my consent," said Aisha.

"Sure," said Kat.

Kim, Trini and Jason stood their in shock.

"Aisha, I think you but them into shock," laughed Kat.

"Good," said Aisha.

Logan went home to the apartment as Kat, Rocky and Aisha headed to LA to find the two 'lost' twins.

(Authors Note: Please review. I loved writing this one. I know Trini is a little out of character but she might see Aisha as being a bad yellow ranger. So bear with me but I promise the three Originals will change. I know Aisha's mom was curl to give away her grandchildren but that is life. I hoped you enjoyed it)


End file.
